Aspects of the present invention relate to electronic communications, such as mail clients and online networks, and more particularly to a method, system and computer program product for team analytics context graph generation and augmentation.
Mail Clients and Online Networks are a universal mechanism to connect people and information in logical and organized ways which enable sharing and processing of information between the users. The most common mechanisms of sharing and processing information are the inbox, wall, activity stream, timeline, or profile. These mechanisms enable a user to rapidly share information with others and gather information from others in the network. Each user of the network may create, read and respond to countless messages each day. As a result of such a large number of messages, a user may be unable to determine a context of a particular message when received. The user may have to review a considerable number of messages received earlier in order to determine the context of the particular message that was recently received. This can result in a considerable amount of time in reviewing messages that were previously received resulting in inefficiency. Additionally, there is no graphical representation of information to assist the user in determining the context of a new message and to automatically update information as new messages are received.